1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic sensors and pertains in particular to those which are used on musical instruments of the resonating type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stringed instruments such as guitars and the like often use electronic sensors to amplify the sounds of the instrument as it is played. Such devices are commonly called pickups or transducers and are best mounted on the instrument where vibration is greatest. The point of strongest vibration, however, often differs from instrument to instrument so pickups must be capable of mounting at a variety of points.
Accordingly, a broad object of this invention is to achieve flexibility in pickup location on the instrument.
Heretofore, it has been customary to construct the pickup in a unitary structure so that once it is mounted it can not thereafter be readily moved. Many times, however, it is desirable to move the pickup after it has been mounted.
Accordingly, another object of this invention is to achieve a pickup which can have it's point of contact readily relocated after installation.
The quality of electronically reproduced sound is often effected by the amount of force exerted between the sensing part of the pickup and the instrument surface. It is desirable, therefore, to have the ability to change the amount of force as desired.
Accordingly, another object of this invention is to achieve adjustability in the amount of force exerted between the pickup sensing element and the surface of the stringed musical instrument.